


Dear no one

by Mary_Jane17



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:48:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1604036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_Jane17/pseuds/Mary_Jane17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Normani has a lot of things on her mind but one to speak about them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear no one

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this my first attempt to write a fanfiction, i’m trying to make it like an epistolary one. It’s about Normani’s thoughts, maybe some Normila. I would love if someone spell check me, English is not my first language lol. Hope you like it :)

First letter.

Dear no one:

Mi name is Normani Kordei Hamilton and i have never been good at expressing my feelings so that’s why I’m writing this letter to you, maybe you could help me figuring some things out. I read somewhere that writing to an anonymous person could be helpful when you’re (hey, look I’m even using the proper “your”) feeling confused and Camila make me watch that movie about a sad boy who wrote letters , it wasn’t my kind of movie but it made me tear up anyway. So… i don’t really know what to write, I’m going to start telling you about myself.

When you grow up doing pageants, competitive dance and all that stuff the first thing you learn is to hate yourself. Every part of your body becomes an obstacle to reach to your goal. Not strong enough. Not pretty enough. Not fast enough. Not talented enough. Not skinny enough. You get my point, i grow up surrounded by freaking talented people and i actually never though that i was somehow good and anything. I mean i was normal, never the worst, never the best. I’m im actually ok with that, i just enjoyed being there but, you know, there’s always a little part of you that want to be the best so your parents get happy.

I usually spend to much time in my head and i make things seem harder that they actually are, Camila is helping me with that. That girl is so free, you know? like with herself, she just do stuff without thinking and laugh about it and everybody loves that. When i first meet her i though she was so weird because look, i’m used to this image of little miss texas, smile, go to church, look good so people can like you, be nice but fierce, be an old fashioned lady but also and independent woman. All those labels always in my head. And i always want to accomplish them all because my worse fear is disappoint people. But Camila does not think that way, it’s actually so refreshing to have a friend like her, without all those pressures in her head all the time. She’s just lovely.

I have to go now, i’ll write to you soon.

Love, manibear(:


End file.
